


Sort Of

by Jemzamia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You not gay by any chance, are you?". The conversation Jack and Rhys had in the van and how Rhys made Jack realize something.</p>
<p>Set during and post Meat.</p>
<p>Written in 2008 & imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sort Of

_“Not gay by any chance are you?”  
“Sort of,” Jack replied._

He smirked at Rhys’ slightly bemused face that he could see out of the corner of his eye, and smirked to himself. It wasn’t the first time that day that Rhys had worn such a look. Jack knew that discovering Torchwood always led to questions and intrigue regardless of who you were or what you believe in. But with Rhys it was a lot more in depth, a lot more personal, which made sense seeing that his beloved fiancée was working for them, putting her life in danger to protect others. Normally Jack didn’t let people pry so easily into his personal life, mainly because he felt that it didn’t matter, that it would only complicate things such as their mission to protect Earth. But for today he decided that he would drop his secrecy in order to find some common ground with Rhys, hoping to give him piece of mind that his own relationship was under threat and that Jack wasn't just an emotionless superhero.

“What do you mean ‘sort of’?” Rhys quizzed.  
Jack chuckled at Rhys’ naivety and began to talk.  
“Oh, I like men and women. They both have their wonderful attributes, physically and mentally. I like some aliens as well but where I come from that’s normal. Actually I think you've slightly missed out in life if you haven’t slept with an Ambieux. God they are gorgeous Rhys. Translucent, glittering skin. Soothing, echoic voices. Even their minds are beautiful. They also have sexual stimuli all over their bodies, and I mean all over! One rub against them and I’m…”

Jack noticed Rhys staring at him in awe and bemusement, his eyes off the road. Jack nodded at the road, he then quickly pointed at it when Rhys failed to take the hint. Rhys’ attention was soon diverted back onto the road before any accidents could happen. The motorway was fairly quiet and soon was the van. Jack sighed and carried on talking, but at a point where he hoped Rhys’ head wouldn't explode. He was surprised that it hadn't earlier when Myfanway flew over his head as he descended in the invisible lift.  
“But at the moment I’d guess that you 21st century people would label me as gay, yes. I’m sort of with Ianto, the one in the suit, a sexy suit I might add.”

Rhys cleared his throat, his eyes firmly attached to the road now. He took a minute to analyse Jack’s sentence and once again in his head and then said:  
“What do you mean sort of?”  
Jack sighed, slightly caught of guard; he had expected some light banter and possibly comparing their other halves’ habits or something. Some old fashioned male bonding, but not quite in the same context as Jack normally thought. He hadn't expected Rhys to detect the uncertainty in that sentence. He hadn't expected Rhys to care. After a few moments silence Jack let out a deep breath and muttered:  
“It’s complicated.”  
“Actually Jack, no, it’s not,” Rhys began, accent thick and ready to argue, “You’re either with someone or you’re not, plain and simple. Now either you really care about Ianto and always want him to be there with you or you’re just messing him around for a bit of fun. You have quite a habit of messing in people’s lives Jack, whether for kicks or not, I dunno, but still you just can’t keep doing that.”  
“I’m not messing him about, Rhys,” Jack stated sternly. He seemed slightly hurt at the idea that people would think that of him and Ianto.  
“Then why don’t you have a clue where you stand with each other? Eh? What does he mean to you?” Rhys carried on, becoming slightly more forceful in the dispute.  
“Everything, Rhys,” Jack snapped, “and that’s the problem.” Jack shifted in his seat and turned to look out the window, clearly saddened by his slight revelation.

Rhys took a deep breath; to let the slight anger he had inside him seep out, seeing that shouting and yelling would just make Jack feel worse. He knew firsthand what it was like to fear for someone he loved, and finding out about Torchwood only put his worry into hyper drive. The only advantages he had found to finally knowing what Gwen was doing for a living was that the lies could cease, and therefore the doubts along with them. Pondering constantly whether she was actually working or just slipping away into another man’s bed was one scenario that was finally laid to rest in Rhys’ mind; sadly it gave birth to another box full of worry. 

He couldn't bear to imagine the greater scale of that worry Jack had hanging over his head. To fear not only for his loved one’s safety but to be there on the front line with them. Seeing and knowing the dangers all too well, being responsible for orders, actions and repercussions in order to stop them. And having to bear the weight of guilt on his shoulders should anything happen to Ianto. For the first time in his life, Rhys sympathized with Jack.

“Look mate, I’m not picking for a fight or looking for a weak spot. I’m bigger than that. It’s just I know what it’s like to feel like I’m being taken for granted. Now I’m not saying Gwen does, in fact I could give her some slack now, but still I know that feeling and it’s awful, and I’m sure you wouldn't want Ianto feeling like that.”

Rhys glanced across to see that Jack was looking forward again, a sure sign that he was listening instead of brooding like before, he still was drowning in thoughts filled with waves of doubts and fears. If Rhys could have looked at Jack properly for more than a few seconds he could swear blind that he could see them crashing inside his eyes. They were cast down, focusing on slightly fidgeting hands with their thumbs dancing together. Maybe Jack wasn't the pretentious monster Rhys thought he was. 

“Listen, Jack,” Rhys said, raising his voice slightly to emphasize what he was about to say, “just don’t hold back or you’re gonna hurt him a hell of a lot more than any aliens or whatever’s out there.”

A breath emitted from Jack as he lifted his head, acknowledging what Rhys was saying. Sometimes a fresh pair of eyes, not accustomed to the sights of aliens, really could change how Jack saw things. It was why he recruited Gwen. He smiled and turned to Rhys.  
“Thanks, Rhys. You’re a good bloke.”  
“Y’not so bad yourself, mate.”  
Laughter filled the van.

 

The day’s events made Rhys’ point hammer home even further. Ianto had been taken hostage along with Rhys. Jack knew he was more than capable to handle such a situation, but still…he couldn't help but worry. Thankfully it hardly showed on the outside, which actually shocked Jack a little bit because it showed himself how well he could hide these feelings. No wonder some people thought he was heartless or didn't give a damn about other people.

The argument with Gwen that rocked the Hub made that point even more clear. Now, thinking back, Jack was stunned that he had actually asked Gwen to lie and make Rhys forget after all this time he had begged her to keep her normal life close. With everything in the open between Gwen and Rhys they could actually have a hundred percent truthful relationship, soon to be marriage. Jack knew that if Gwen, or anyone, had asked him to make the same decision with Ianto he would have immediately said no with as much gusto as Gwen had.

Jack looked over from the CCTV monitor to the office doorway, seeing that it had been abandoned by Ianto. The Captain leapt to his feet with a sigh and went in search of the young Welshman, knowing that he couldn't be far. Jack just caught Owen and Tosh making their hasty exits, clearly unnerved by the argument. Jack opened his mouth to speak when he was silenced by Tosh’s bid goodnight whilst Owen pointed over to the coffee station. Jack nodded and said goodnight. He soon crept over to the other side of the Hub, each step laced with a hint of caution. As he came closer Jack could soon see Ianto crouched down, fiddling with something on the bottom of the coffee machine. 

“I hope you’re not too busy,” Jack said. Ianto stood up and then slowly turned around looking even more ruffled and battered by the day that had unfolded.  
“Yeah, well. You know me. Never stop, do I?” Ianto said, the forced chirp in his voice failing him.  
“Yeah, well sometimes you should stop,” Jack said, taking a step forward toward Ianto, placing his arms on the hesitant man’s shoulders, “like on days where you’ve been taken hostage.”  
“Oh Jack, I’m fine. I’m trained for this, I can take care of myself,” Ianto persisted.   
“Yeah, I know you can, but still it doesn't mean that you don’t need looking after from time to time.”  
Ianto glared at Jack hard, standing firmly on the spot. He clearly didn't want to listen to this. The stubborn look in his eye was a clear giveaway.  
“I’m fine,” Ianto stated clearly, before moving out of Jack’s arms and pacing through the Hub. Jack immediately followed him, challenging himself to match Ianto’s fast yet steady pace and his immovable demeanor. He called Ianto’s name a few times but the Welshman blatantly ignored him. 

Jack sighed as the chase made its way to the other side of the Hub, close to Toshiko’s desk and his office. Stepping up his momentum, Jack took a few powerful strides forward and grabbed Ianto’s wrist, yanking him back towards him. Jack shoved Ianto against the wall by the entrance to his office, knowing that the only way he was going to tell Ianto how he felt was through confrontation. 

Ianto looked slightly more annoyed now by Jack’s impertinence. He clearly didn't want to think nor talk about the risks of working for Torchwood. His gaze was fixed on Jack’s, practically pleading him to drop what he was about to say. But the Captain had the stubbornness of a terrier and carried on.  
“Ianto I know you don’t want to listen to this, so I’m going to make this short and sweet. I love you. I know sometimes you might not think so. You don’t know how much I care and worry about you. So I’m letting you know because I couldn't stand it if you died and you didn't know how much I love you.”

As soon as Jack finished that sentence he swept in for a tender kiss which was eagerly reciprocated. Hot tongues clashed as need and affection poured through their bodies. Jack’s fingers held onto Ianto’s hips like the ledge of a cliff, afraid of falling off and becoming far away from Ianto. Ianto soon wrapped his hands around Jack’s neck, pulling him in closer; the more he kissed Jack the more he said “I love you too.”


End file.
